Sweetie You Had Me
by ohshiz
Summary: A friendship for 13 years... 2 brothers move out... can that change everything? will friendship still live?


**Note to you: **

Tom,Rupert,Jessie,Natt,Joe,Nick,David,Lauren and John were childhood friends ever since they were in diapers.

~Chapter 1

"Do you really need to go?" Jess Frowned at Joe and stared at him with her gray eyes

"Yes I do. No Worries We'll See Each other soon alryt?" He winked at her and hugged

"oh we better !" she hugged back tightly and teared up

After everyone said their goodbyes , Joe and Nick headed to the car and drove off to LA leaving their friends who stayed with them for 13&&12 years behind..

"Hey Its Going to be Alright! Cheer up!" David ruffled Jessica's hair and she smiled at him.

_Nick's POV._

"Did we have to leave?" I asked my mom who was driving

"yes dear its going to be a great opportunity for you and your brother" I looked at Joe but he was too busy looking outside the window trying to be emo. HAH.

FLASHBAACK

"HEY NATALEYLEY!" I said while I laughed at my own joke.

"Not Funny Nickolaylay" She said trying to keep a straight face but bursted out laughing.

"Uhm.. I have something to tell you" I looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"what?" she said knowing this wont be good news

"Uhh… I'm Moving" After I said that all I heard was a loud slam in the door as she left my room.

RECENT BB ! 

"Hey bro you ok?" Joe looked and laughed at me

"YESSIR!" I smiled

After 10 minutes… we were in LA.

_Natt's POV._

Here I am… There He Is.. In LA… Wont See Him All Day. Ok shit. I better stop using rhyming words already.

"Hey Natt you fine?" John went up to me and smiled showing off his white teeth. Jerk.

"Super Fine!" I laughed and lied. Liars Go To Hell.

"C'mon lets go out" John smiled and I knew he was trying my best not to make me sad, of course not he's John.

"but-"

"Butts Are For Shaking" HE rolled his eyes and pulled me to go where he's going.

**~CHAPTER 2**

_John's POV_

"So you eat eggs?" I smugged since I don't talk to much

"sure I do" Nat told me and giggled. She's so cute when she giggles! I smiled as I drank from my soda.

"uuuuhm. Wanna hear a song I made?" I said sort of scared since I never sung infront of anyone.

"SUREE!" she smiled and got up as I followed

My house.

I got my acoustic guitar and motioned her to sit down in my bed. She nodded and kept quiet waiting for me to play.

"_I'm falling inlove but its falling apart I need to find my way back to start. When we were inlove Things we're better than they are let me back into your arms" _ I started to sing and when I finally finished I looked at her and she was crying

"I Miss Him" She sobbed. OH BULLSHIT I made her think of him! Doesn't she know this song is for her? When We were little when we loved each other before those bros moved here. The real this is I miss her. I got up and hugged her. She cried in my shoulders.. whether those tears were for him and not for me.. I loved this moment.

_David's POV_

"DAAVIDBABY I MISS THAT GUY" Jessiebaby cried out as she hung out with me in my room.

"Heey I bet he misses you too!" I faked a smile.. Stop thinking of Him already. Geez

"Oh well c'mon lets watch The Orphan" She smiled at me and stayed beside me in my bed.

"Sure!" I got up and fixed the dvd and layed back with her

"Oh sht Oh sht me" She started to mutter as she was burying her face on my chest.

"Are you Ok?" I laughed and looked at her.

"Yes..No..I Don't Know… " She started to hide herself more.

"C'mon Esther not even there yet!" I laughed and was about to stand up but she pulled me back down. Ow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She Shouted

"Okokokok! Shut up! My mom's here" I put my hand over my mouth and she bit me. I let out a yelp.

"Dog." She rolled her eyes and continued watching the movie but hid half of her face on my chest.

"whatever" I laughed and continued to watch with her.

"Hey Jessiebaby" I said looking while saying my nickname for her but when I looked she was fast asleep. I smirked at myself and stopped the dvd and fell asleep too.

_Jessie's Pov_

'd-d-d-dave?" I woke up and saw I have fallen asleep on his chest. But he was asleep too the tv was off. I woke him up

"I AM UP MOMMY!" He shouted and saw I was staring at him. He grinned at me apologetically. Ged when was David Rodriguez cute? His black hair has grown into a skater boy look but not too long, his green eyes looking into mine and my ged his abs. nothing like joe.. but Joe does have abs too.

"WHAT THE HELL" I started to laugh so hard. And now it was him staring at me whoops now he has seen my odd laugh

"what the-" He laughed at my laugh

"


End file.
